extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
The Knights
Catholic|culture = Maltese (Latin)|tech_group = Western|government = Monastic Order|capital = Rodi/Rhodes (320) (before 1503) Malta (126) (since 1503) |development = 11 (The Hundred Years War) 9 (Eighty Years War) |rank = Duchy|tag = KNI}} The Knights are a Maltese Monastic Order. They are playable from 1309 to May 30, 1814; when the Knights are annexed by Great Britain. Just like the Teutonic Order, the Knights Hospitaller still exists to this day. See also: Malta, Great Britain, Jerusalem, Antioch, Tripoli, Edessa, Achaea, Athens, Cyprus, Provence, Byzantium, Ottomans, Aragon, Spain, Venice, Genoa, Sicily, Naples Strategy Decisions Reestablish The Kingdom of Jerusalem Requirements: * Jerusalem does not exist * Is Catholic * Does not have the Republic government type * Is not the Emperor of the HRE * Any of the following: ** Owns Jerusalem * Is either: ** Cyprus ** The Knights ** Provence * Year is at most 1650 * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Jerusalem (379), Nablus (1854) and Gaza (364). Upon Enactment: * Gain 25 Prestige * Jerusalem gains cores on: ** The Trans-Jordan and Palestine areas ** Tarabulus (378), Sayda (1855), and Aqaba (4268) * If not Cyprus, The Knights, or Provence ** Jerusalem gain core on Jerusalem, Nablus and Gaza ** Release Jerusalem as an independent nation ** Change Jerusalem's primary culture to be same as our country's culture * If Cyprus, The Knights or Provence ** Change country to Jerusalem ** Gets the event New Traditions & Ambitions. * Jerusalem ** Sets capital to Jerusalem (379) ** Changes religion of Jerusalem (379) to Catholic. ** Changes government type to Feudal Monarchy * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. Form Italian Nation Requirements: * Is in the Latin Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Italy ** Rome ** West Rome ** European Union * Administrative Technology at least 10 * Does not exist: ** Italy ** Rome ** West Rome * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Genoa, Milan, Modena, Verona, Mantua, Firenze, Siena, Roma, and Ancona Upon Enactment: * Country Changes to Italy * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor ** Leave the HRE ** Emperor receives event Italy breaks out of the Empire. ** Emperor receives the opinion modifier Left the Holy Roman Empire towards Italy, worth -150 opinion. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Italian Region * Get the event New Traditions & Ambitions. Knights Hospitaller Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # May Raid Coasts # +5% Discipline Ideas: # Defense of the Faith: +25% Fort Defense # Assistance to the Suffering: +15% Manpower Recovery Speed # The Tongues of Knights: +1 Diplomatic Relations # Reconquista of the Sea: +20% Galley Combat Ability, +25% Chance to Capture Enemy Ship # Ecumenical Defenders of Christendom: -2 National Unrest # Scourge of the Corsairs: +50% Naval Force Limit Modifier # Crusader Tradition: +0.50% Yearly Army Tradition Ambitions: # +2 Yearly Papal Influence Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Maltese countries Category:Latin countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Western countries Category:Monastic Orders Category:Theocracies Category:Duchy (Rank)